


Why Don't You Do Right Like Some Other Men Do?

by callformybones



Category: Deadpool (2016), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man/Deadpool - Joe Kelly (Comics), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Cute Wade, Help, Loud Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Peter is a Little Shit, Protective Wade, Sensory Overload, Smut, Spiderman/Deadpool - Joe Kelly (Comics) Spoilers, Spideypool - Freeform, Wall Sex, but mostly he likes making wade jealous, everyone wants to fuck peter, he knows how to get wade worked up, he likes to get reactions out of men, i love tom holland unconditionally, peter and wade are in an established relationship, peter is HIS dammit, peter is a lounge singer/burlesque dancer, peter is very sexy and he works it, wade hates other men ogling peter, wade is soft for petey pie a lil bit, wade is very possessive, wade takes care of peter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-01 19:13:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11492877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callformybones/pseuds/callformybones
Summary: Peter and Wade are in a serious relationship, but Wade often gets jealous when he comes to see his boyfriend sing and "dance" at his work.Peter is a lounge singer/dancer and he knows just how to work up Wade and every other man in the room.





	1. Peter Rabbit

**Author's Note:**

> This was heavily inspired by the original Jessica Rabbit performance in Who Framed Roger Rabbit? and by Chris Villain's male cover of it, which is here:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cu7JVbdYYnM  
> ^and this, my friends, is possibly the sexiest thing I've seen in a damn long time.  
> Just keep the original lyrics from Jessica's singing, but the outfit and feel of Chris's and that's what this is.
> 
> Also there are no women in the lounge because Peter is gay thank u.  
> I'm so excited for this wow.
> 
> Okay ENJOY  
> Sam xx

Peter was excited. He always got excited when Wade came to watch him.  
It took some begging and a heated blowjob for his older boyfriend to agree because he "doesn't like seeing perverts eyeing you like you're a meal. And especially touching you like one."  
But Peter had promised him that tonight was all for Wade. He had chosen the song Jessica Rabbit sings in that one movie he watched as a kid, and modeled his outfit after her.  
Upon being asked (rather rudely) why he chose the song by one of his coworkers, and how it applied to Wade, He just smiled and said, "He makes me laugh."

Peter buttoned up his vest after getting a text from Wade that he was waiting at one of the front tables by the stage. He squealed in excitement, and then composed himself into his serious, sensual onstage self.  
He wore a deep blue bowtie, bright red and sequined vest, jacket, and pants. (although the vest and jacket wouldn't stay for long).  
See, Peter wasn't a stripper. He was a lounge singer. Very different forms of art.  
Peter's job was to turn everyone on and then leave them wanting more so they'd keep coming back to watch him and drink. It was a genius business, really.

The young man was just mussing up his hair a bit when the stage manager popped her head in and smiled, saying, "You're on in five, Pete."  
He stood, cleared his throat and walked out of his dressing room and took his place behind the curtains,  
Just as he took a deep breath, the curtains slowly opened, and he slipped one leg out first. As he became exposed, he looked up with deep, sultry eyes.  
His favorite part was hearing the many moans and groans of pleasure that the men, whether regulars or first timers, made when they first saw him.  
He smirked a little and began to sing, noting where Wade was sitting. 

He was leaned back in his chair, glass in his hand, hood up. But he was smirking back.  
"You had plenty money in 1922...." He began, strolling slowly to the front of the stage. "You let other men make a fool of you..."  
He bent down, placing his palm on one man's face. He was leaning up onto the platform and Peter pushed him down seductively. "Why don't you do right, like some other men do?"

He turned and waltzed to the other side of the stage, running his hand up his thigh, earning a few whistles.  
"Get out of here... Get me some money too."

He leaned against the wall, sliding down it slowly, grinding his hips, head back and mouth open.  
"Now if you had prepared twenty years ago..."  
Peter looked down at the man below him, who had his mouth wide open, gazing up at Peter. He was practically drooling.  
He slid his foot down and pressed it up under his jaw, closing it with a wink.  
"You wouldn't be wanderin' now from door to door."

"Why don't you do right," Peter crooned, coming back to center stage. It looked like he was heading right for Wade, but then he turned, taking the hand of the man at the table next to Wade. He stepped down onto the table and then to the floor, walking behind the man. He trailed his fingers over his shoulders and back as he sang, "like some other men do?"

He turned for a moment, seeing Wade's jaw clench and his hand in a fist on his lap. He raised an eyebrow at him, turning the other way.  
"Get out of here.... Get me some money too."  
As he sang that bit, he sat on a blonde haired man's table, unbuttoning his own jacket. The man groaned. Peter took hold of the man's tie and pulled on it, making him gulp. Before he got up, he took a sip of the man's drink, leaving a lip gloss mark on it.

He then turned back and finally made his way to Wade, who look like he wanted to kill everyone who had their eyes on Peter, which would've been literally everyone in the room.  
Peter slid his jacket and vest off, tossing them onto the stage. Now that his skin was bare, he earned another round of loud whistles. Wade glared around at them before Peter grabbed his jaw and turned his face to him, sliding onto his lap, straddling him.  
"Get out of here..." The sultry young man slid his hands into Wade's open hoodie and pushed it back, hands massaging his shoulders for a second.  
"Get me some money too."  
He leaned in close to Wade's face, and when their lips were a breath away, he slid off, his hand running down Wade's chest and stomach as he did. Wade groaned where only Peter could hear.

As his set came to a close, Peter pushed himself up onto the stage in front of wade, crossing his legs. He tilted his head and looked around at all the men in the room.  
"Why don't you do right..." He sang, in a slight tone difference, indicating that this was the finale.  
He stood, back to everyone, then bent to pick up his jacket and vest, letting everyone get a nice view of his perky ass.  
More whistles and moans. Even an "Oh, fuck" came from the back of the room. 

Peter turned, looking straight at Wade.  
"Like some other men.." He slid his hand down his stomach and let his fingertips skim below his waistband. Then he bit his lip and gave the crowd a mischievous look. 

"Dooooooo?"  
He crooned in a smooth high note that earned cheers.  
He turned and sauntered back right as the curtains fell and the music came to a crescendo and then finish.

He let out a breath as his coworkers applauded him. 

He headed back to his dressing room, lying his jacket and vest over the dressing divider. He went behind it and began unbuttoning his pants when out of nowhere hands slid over his waist and lips were on his neck.

He made a surprised noise, but he knew it was Wade immediately. He smirked.  
"Did you like it?" He asked, and then felt Wade press his hard on against Peter from behind. 

The young man gasped and turned just as Wade backed him into the wall.  
"Baby Boy." He grunted, Peter's hands crawling up Wade's chest. "That was the sexiest fucking thing I've ever seen, and I've seen a lot of sexy shit."

This made Peter giggle, and he was about to lean up and kiss Wade when Wade shoved his knee between Peter's legs and one of his hands grasped Peter's soft brown hair, pulling his head back.  
"But /fuck/. It was so hard for me to stay calm while you were all over those shithead guys. You should have seen the way they fucking /looked at you/. I know you're delicious but you're /mine/, dammit."

Peter nodded, pressing himself down onto Wade's knee. His hands came up to pull down Wade's hood. He smiled and gasped, becoming increasingly aroused himself. "I'm all yours, Wade. Those guys don't mean anything to me."  
Wade loosened his grip on Peter's hair and hummed. 

"Dancing on you tonight gave me more pleasure than a week's worth of teasing them." He whispered, licking his lips.  
"I love y-" He was cut off by Wade slamming their lips together, both of them moaning loudly. 

Peter's bowtie became very tight and he arched his back and neck, as if asking Wade to remove it instead of doing it himself.

As Wade did, he leaned in and licked over the red marks from the tie. Peter moaned, hooking a leg over Wade's waist. 

That sound was actual motherfucking heaven to Wade. 

"Well.." He began. "Just so you don't forget.." He pointed his finger upwards, where the stage was, "And so they remember," He began massaging Peter through his sequined, tight pants.  
"I'm gonna fuck you so hard that we all know you're my little spider."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hi! I really wish you could put notes at the beginning and end of a work. Unless you can and i'm just dumb.

I have never been so excited or proud of a work before! I love this. Should I write a second chapter of the smut?  
Any suggestions on how to keep this going for a lil bit?  
idk.

I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as i had fun creating it!!  
And don't forget to check out Chris Villains version of this song, which is what inspired this whole thing:  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cu7JVbdYYnM


	2. Baby Spice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which Wade makes damn sure everyone knows who Peter belongs to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the smuttiest of smut.  
> \+ cute aftercare.  
> (otherwise known as: I literally just got home from watching homecoming for the fourth time at the theater and I physically need to cuddle Tom Holland and let him know I love him at least 1200 times.)

"Wade," Peter moans, purposely being quite loud. It really turns him on, seeing how jealous the older man gets over Peter batting his eyelashes at other men.   
It never ceases to surprise him, how uncharacteristically serious Wade gets at times like this.

Peter bites his lip as Wade finishes pulling down Peter's pants for him. Peter always wears tight fitting compression shorts instead of actual underwear when he performs, as he claims it helps him move better. He looks down at himself, perched on Wade's knee, dick outlined completely in the shorts. When Peter looks back up, he sees a glimmer of the usual overly ecstatic humor in Wade's eyes that he gets when he sees something he likes. Like Peter's ass for instance.

The boy recalls briefly the first time ever he and Wade had had actual sex, not just a blowjob here and there. Peter had laid down on his stomach and Wade practically ripped off Peter's underwear in eagerness, shouting, "There is a god! There really is a god!" while rubbing his face all over his smooth little ass. The memory makes him giggle.

This sound snaps Wade into motion, who grabs Pete, pushing him to his knees. He doesn't even have to tell the young man what to do. Peter just drops down and mouths at Wade's sizable bulge while unzipping his jeans. Moments later he's pulling both pants and boxers down, watching with big hazelnut eyes as his cock springs up in front of his face. He squirms, taking it down his throat slowly.  
Wade grabs his hair and pushes him down farther with a muttered, "Fucking fuck." The mercenary sets his own pace, leaving Peter to gag and adjust quickly, eyes already prickling with tears, as Wade is so big and Peter so small literally everywhere.

Wade's moans are soon filling up Peter's dressing room and probably the hallways, which makes Peter blush. Contrary to what the audience (and probably some of his coworkers) think, Peter embarrasses easily and is a rather shy and awkward person. Granted, it used to be worse when he was in high school, and plus, his onstage presence gives him confidence, much like his masked persona. 

Peter flicks his tongue over the slit in the older man's dick, sucking carefully on the tip. He looks up at Wade, and this sight alone is enough to make Wade cry. "So good. Like donuts on a sunday." Pete giggles at Wade's comment, and Wade picks him up with ease, pressing his back to the wall. Peter has always loved their size difference. While they're both muscular, Peter's form is more lithe and thin, like an acrobat. While Wade is built like an athlete, big and strong and rippling and so so fucking- "Ohhh-"  
Peter moans as Wade drapes his legs over his strong shoulders, leaning in to tongue at Peter's dick.   
Wade moves his mouth down to Peter's ass, and the boy knows Wade's spit is all the lube he's getting tonight.

This turns him on more and he curls his toes as Wade's fingers dig into his lean thighs. "Wade, please. /Please/." He pleads, arching his back off the wall. "Fuck me so I can scream for you."   
Now, Wade is never one to deny Peter his requests, so he lets him slide down to where his hips are slightly higher than Wade's. 

"I mean if that's all the lube you want..." He says, feigning reluctance.   
Peter whines impatiently. "Wade we've literally fucked in dry heat in our suits. I can handle it." Peter says, knowing full well he'll be complaining about his ass hurting for the next week and a half.   
Wade also recognizes this, but he shrugs. "Sure thing, Baby Boy."

The younger boy spreads his legs farther, almost doing the splits, his legs now over Wade's arms instead of his shoulders. One of his hands is pressing behind him, holding onto the wall by sticking so he can stay in place.  
Wade hums 'No Diggity' under his breath as he jerks himself a few times before sliding into Peter's ass hard.  
Peter, in return, cries out in both slight pain and immense pleasure, his head falling back against the wall.  
Wade aims and spits perfectly onto his own dick, watching Peter's ass take him in nicely.

Peter's body is slick with sweat from his performance, making their bodies slide together and create lewd noises that spur them both on. Wade reaches down with one hand and teases at Peter's cock, which is flush against his stomach, looking like a meal next to his happy trail.   
Wade grunts and groans, speeding up. The increase makes Peter start up his cries again. The two sound like a genuine porno, complete with obscene moaning and shameless slapping of skin. They both know everyone can hear, but they don't care. That was the point, anyway.

Wade is constantly teasing Peter by speeding up incredibly fast and then slowing down tortuously. The result is the boy reduced to a moaning mess between Wade and the wall, eyes squeezed shut and sweat dripping off his hair. Wade leans in to kiss him, simply wanting a taste of his pink lips, which are now swollen from their previous rapid kisses and heat.   
Peter kisses back desperately, suddenly becoming aware of everything around him. His Spidey-senses always kicked in right before he came, his pupils dilating and skin flowering with goose bumps.   
Wade took notice and kicked into high gear, his pants falling completely to the floor as his hips snapped back and forth in between Peter's long legs.

"Come for me, Baby Boy." Wade encouraged. "Scream for me and let them hear! Like you fuckin' mean it!"   
The young man did just that as he came onto himself, screaming Wade's name over and over. Peter began shaking, wrapping both arms around Wade's neck, pulling him closer.  
"Come inside me, please!" He begged, tears welling up simply because it felt so good. Also, probably because he was going into sensory overload, which Wade recognized and would take care of as soon as they were finished.

But damn, Peter looked downright heavenly right now, so Wade came inside him upon request, groaning lowly.

Peter slumped against Wade's chest as he pulled out, closing his eyes. "F-fuck..." He mumbled.  
Wade shrugged him up into his arms properly, walking over to get his "normal" clothes, which consisted of sweats and a one of Pete's science t-shirts that Wade never found funny for some reason. He began dressing Peter, who already had bruises forming on his thighs from Wade holding him so tight.

"I think everyone knows now, Baby Spice." Wade said, in his voice. Something about his voice made Peter laugh, and he covered his eyes to block out the bright lights just enough to watch Wade kiss up his arm to his cheek.  
"Peter-o, oh, Peter-o." He proclaimed in a horrible British accent. 

Peter laughed, his voice high, even for him. "Why am I Romeo?" He asked, laughing. "Are you Juliet?" He whispers, watching Wade's blue eyes devour every inch of his face.  
"No." Wade says with a brief look of disgust. "Her? Never. Total bitch. Drama queen. Diva. A little shit real- Well, wait that actually kinda sounds like me." Wade rubbed his chin like he was in thought.

"Actually I'm Mercutio." He says, nodding. Peter looks confused, which Wade thinks is adorable. "Why?" Pete asks in his dorky, adorable little voice.

"Cause," Wade says, leaning in to press a wet kiss to Peter's cheek and then pinch it like an old person would. "Mercutio was totally gay for Romeo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk sometimes I'm not the best at writing smut but I knew I needed to update this so bear with me, yes?  
> Also I took into consideration a suggestion that @texantitan gave on the first chapter! They suggested that I write a flashback to how Wade and Peter first met through the club, and I thought it was a lovely idea, so that will most likely be the next chapter.  
> I have a couple more ideas and suggestions that have been given to me about what to do with this little work, but I still need ideas! Any are appreciated!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed,  
> Sam xx


End file.
